Le pari
by Salexrine
Summary: [En cours] Harry est amoureux, Hermione le voit bien. Mais de qui? Pour le forcer à se déclarer, elle va faire un pari avec lui et n'aura de cesse de lui demander d'honorer la part du contrat qu'ils ont passé... Yaoi/SSHP
1. Déclaration

**Note de l'auteur:** _Me voici avec une autre fanfiction. J'en ai 2 en cours actuellement et 2 en projet. Plus des OS qui viendront surement s'ajouter au fil du temps. Merci d'avance de lire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous donnera envie de lire la suite. Comme je n'écris pas régulièrement, je ne sais pas quand je vous posterais le chapitre 2. Je l'ai déjà écris mais je vais attendre que le 3ème soit en correction pour vous le postez. Laissez-moi une review si le cœur vous en dit, je serais ravie de vous lire à mon tour et de vous répondre par message privée :) _  
_A très bientôt j'espère_.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Déclaration 

Harry regardait son professeur de potion avec attention. Jamais au cours de ces six dernières années il ne l'avait trouvé aussi sexy. Il était arrivée à sa dernière année à l'école de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, et il détaillait son professeur avec gourmandise. Sa robe noire ajustait près de son corps, la cape aérienne qui volait derrière lui à chacun de ses déplacements, cet air froid et distant sur son visage... Oui, cet air froid fascinait le Survivant tandis qu'il terrorisait le pauvre Neville Londubat. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la terreur des cachots, à tel point qu'il en oublia sa potion du jour. Un étrange sifflement en provenance de son chaudron le ramena alors à la réalité de la vie. Il jeta un œil à sa potion et recula aussitôt. Elle avait une couleur vert sombre avec d'étranges bulles à sa surface et dégageait une odeur abominable.

« Potter, qu'est-ce que cette chose ? Susurra la voix du professeur tant haï.

-Ma potion, professeur, répondit le jeune homme.

-Non Potter, ceci n'est pas une potion.

Il alla vers le chaudron de Draco Malfoy, son ennemi et montra le contenu.

-Ça c'est une potion. Alors je vous repose la question. Qu'est-ce qui se trouve dans votre chaudron ?

-La potion du jour monsieur, dit Harry les dents serrés.

Snape pointa sa baguette sur le chaudron de son élève et murmura un sort qui lui indiqua le dernier ingrédient incorporé.

-Potter, vous avez bien ajouté l'asphodèle comme le dit le protocole n'est-ce pas ?

Harry regarda le tableau et se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de mettre le dit ingrédient avant de la laisser mijoter comme il était en train de le faire.

-Non professeur...

-_Evanesco_ ! Alors... Ça vous fera 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour cette potion ratée. Mettez tous votre potion dans une fiole que je l'analyse. Désolé Potter, ce n'est pas possible pour vous. Vous me ferez tous 30 cm de parchemin sur la propriété et l'intérêt de prendre une potion du sommeil. Potter vous me ferez, en plus, 40 cm de parchemin sur les propriétés de l'asphodèle, son importance dans la potion du jour et une liste de toutes les potions contenant de l'asphodèle. Et ce, sous toutes ses formes. Le cours est terminé !

La chauve souris des cachots retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau et attendit que ses élèves lui apportent leur fioles. Harry Potter, lui, n'avait pas pu détacher les yeux de son professeur. Son air glacial, sa voix tranchante, son regard inexpressif l'émerveillait. Ses meilleurs amis le regardèrent avec étonnement. Jamais encore Harry n'avait accepté les punitions de Snape sans tempêter contre toute l'injustice qui régnait dans ces sombres cachots. Et encore plus surprenant, jamais il n'avait posé ce regard rempli d'admiration sur cet homme.

Le jeune homme brun ramassa alors ses affaires et sorti de la salle sans attendre ses amis. Il fallait absolument qu'il se change les idées. Cependant il lui était devenu extrêmement douloureux de marcher. Il réussit pourtant, tant bien que mal, à entrer dans les toilettes des garçons du 2ème étage, où il se dépêcha de s'enfermer dans une cabine. Il effleura à peine la bosse qui déformait son pantalon qu'il poussait un gémissement rauque. Harry sentit ses jambes devenir molles et sa respiration se précipiter. A chaque cours de potion c'était la même chose. Harry n'avait d'yeux que pour son professeur, et il devait toujours se précipiter aux toilettes une fois le cours fini, pour soulager sa tension. Il passa sa main sous son pantalon et il se sentit alors plus électrique et fiévreux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de son membre et il gémit d'une voix rauque. Un scénario lui vint alors en tête.

Il était avec Snape dans une chambre où se trouvait un grand lit à baldaquin placé au centre de la pièce. Le professeur le poussa sur le lit puis vint se placer à califourchon au dessus de lui. Harry déglutit d'anticipation et se soumit complètement à l'homme vêtu de noir. La chauve-souris des cachots prit tout son temps pour déboutonner la chemise du jeune homme. Il enleva les boutons un a un, évitant tout contact avec sa peau. Un fois la chemise largement ouverte et le torse imberbe offert, il se pencha avec une lenteur désespérante et embrassa la base du cou, là où la chair est la plus tendre. Le gryffon se tordit sous lui et ne put retenir le gémissement qui s'échappa alors de ses lèvres entre-ouvertes. Il sentit alors une main se glisser sous son pantalon et effleurer la bosse qui déformait son boxer rouge à l'élastique jaune. Il se cambra pour que la main soit encore plus en contact avec sa virilité. Un long doigt fin alla alors sous l'élastique et caressa furtivement son membre. Un cri plaintif et chargé de désir se fit entendre. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvre de Snape et il entreprit de retirer le dernier morceau de tissu qui habillait le Survivant. Ce dernier se cambra pour que le sombre professeur puisse le dévêtir avec plus de facilité. Une main prit sa virilité et il soupira de plaisir. Le maître de potion fit alors descendre puis remonter sa main le long de ce membre si fièrement dressé et se délecta des émotions qui passaient sur le visage tant aimé.

Une sensation moite sur sa main fit revenir Harry à la réalité. Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'il n'avait même pas pu aller au bout de son fantasme une fois encore. Dés qu'il s'imaginait avec l'homme qu'il aimait, il perdait immédiatement pied. Impossible de terminer son fantasme, son corps le lâchait toujours avant la fin. Même pendant ses rêves, qui manquaient de bienséance, il était réveillé par cette sensation humide dans son bas de pyjama... Il émit alors un grognement frustré et se rhabilla après s'être nettoyé d'un _Recurvite_.

La fin de la journée se déroula sans autre incident. Pas même un affrontement avec Draco Malfoy. Bien sûr il y eu une dispute entre Ron et Hermione, mais ça c'était habituel. La nuit, par contre, il fit encore un rêve avec son professeur. De nouveau, il n'eut pas le loisir de finir son rêve comme il le souhaitait, mais il le conforta dans ses sentiments envers cet homme. L'homme qui détestait tous les Gryffondor, celui qui le haïssait parce qu'il était le fils de James Potter et le filleul de Sirius Black. Il était amoureux de la seule personne qui désirait plus que tout au monde le voir disparaître. Il étouffa un gémissement dans son oreiller puis se recroquevilla sur lui même. Les larmes montèrent vite à ses yeux et il essaya de les refouler de toute ses forces, mais une traîtresse s'échappa et roula sur sa joue pour se perdre dans son cou. Il resta ainsi un moment à se lamenter sur son sort, pleurant à chaude larmes cet amour impossible qui lui dévorait le cœur. Il fini tout de même par trouver la force de se lever et d'aller dans la salle de bain pour se préparer pour sa journée de cours.

« Aller, plus qu'une journée de cours Harry, après ce sont les vacances, s'encouragea le Survivant. »

Hermione, qui était toujours prête avant ses deux amis, fut surprise de voir le jeune homme brun dans la salle commune en train de rédiger un devoir. Elle décida cependant de faire comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

-Bonjour Harry ! Bien dormi ? le questionna-t-elle. Ron n'est pas avec toi ?

-Bonjour 'Mione. La nuit a été calme, pas de cauchemar ou de torture, heureusement. Et Ron ronflait encore quand je me suis levé. Je crois même que c'est ce qui m'a réveillé en fait, plaisanta le jeune homme.

Sa compagne rit de bon cœur, mais elle n'était pas dupe pour autant. Son ami n'avait pas la peur dans les yeux comme ces nuits où il voyait Voldemort torturait des innocents, mais il ne semblait pas avoir passé une meilleure nuit non plus. Elle se promit de creuser ce problème plus tard, car pour le moment, elle devait houspiller le rouquin s'ils ne voulaient pas arriver en retard au cours de Métamorphose du professeur McGonagall.

Le rouquin fini néanmoins par descendre après que la brunette l'ai menacé de ne pas corriger ses futurs devoirs. Le cours de leur professeur de maison se passa sans encombres. Le cours suivant été le cours d'Enchantement, avec le minuscule professeur Flitwick. Un cours où on pouvait parler en toute sécurité puisque les élèves criaient leur sort à tue-tête. C'était donc l'occasion rêvé pour Hermione de faire tout avouer à Harry. Elle avait bien deviné que son meilleur ami ne regardait plus leur professeur de potion du même œil, et surtout pas avec les mêmes envies. Après un habile sortilèges de silence elle commença à questionner son ami :

-Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement ?

-Quoi ? répondit le Survivant distraitement. Mais rien Hermione. Je suis fatigué, rien de plus. J'ai hâte que la guerre se termine. Et d'après Dumbledore, ça ne devrait plus tardé désormais. Voldemort paraît pressé lui aussi de se débarrasser de moi.

-C'est pas une nouveauté ça mon vieux, fit habilement remarqué Ron, ce qui attira le soupir de son meilleur ami.

-Je sais déjà tout ça Harry, rétorqua la jeune femme. Je parlais de Rogue. Tu n'as rien dis hier pour la potion. D'habitude, si tu ne t'indigne pas, tu bougonne au moins dans ton coin. Et là rien.

-Il faut croire que je mûri Hermione. Tu devrais pourtant en être contente non ? Plus à me surveiller ou a contrôler tout ce que je fais !

-Harry retire ça tout de suite, s'indigna le rouquin.

-Harry, si u pouvais évité d'être agressif à chaque fois que moi ou Ron on te dit quelque chose ça serait très aimable de ta part. Et je ne te surveille pas du tout, je ne vois pas d'où tu tire cette idée incongru.

Le Survivant soupira et passa une main sur sa nuque avant de la faire craquer. Geste qui n'échappa pas à l'attention de ses amis.

-Je suis désolé 'Mione. Je suis à cran en ce moment. Mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que tout le monde me surveille. Tout le temps à regarder ce que je fais à chaque instant, comme si j'allais faire ou dire quelque chose d'impardonnable ou alors exploser comme une bombe a retardement.

-Peut-être qu'on te garde tous à l'œil oui. Mais on s'inquiète pour toi tu sais. Tu as vécu tellement de chose déjà, et tu en subi tellement encore, sans rien dire ni te plaindre! Il y a de quoi en devenir fou. Si ce n'est pas toi qui le devient, c'est nous, parce qu'on te vois souffrir sans rien dire et nous on est impuissant, incapable de te soulager.

-Merci Hermione, j'apprécie vraiment. Mais vous savoir à mes côtés, tout les deux me suffit, les rassura l'Elu.

-Harry s'il te plaît arrête de te mentir. Il faut que tu lui dise. Déclare toi. Tu ne peux pas rester avec ça en toi, tu vas étouffer. Si cette guerre m'a appris quelque chose c'est bien ça. Il faut vivre avec ceux qu'on aime avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, attaqua la lionne.

-Ah oui ? Et toi alors ? questionna son célèbre meilleur ami. Quand arrêteras-tu de te mentir ? De Lui mentir ? Je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas. Et de toute façon pour moi c'est impossible. Déjà il me déteste au plus au point, ensuite tout nous oppose, et pour finir notre différence d'âge est assez importante.

Ron avait suivit leur échange sans vraiment tout comprendre. De ce qu'il avait compris, Harry était amoureux de quelqu'un de bien plus vieux que lui et qui était son opposé. Il eu beau chercher, il ne trouva aucune fille correspondant à la description. Il se souvint alors que son meilleur ami préférait les hommes. Ça ne le gêné pas bien sûr, tout le monde était libre d'aimer qui il souhaitait. Mais là encore, il ne trouva personne. Il y aurait bien eu Malfoy, mais ils avaient le même âge tout les eux. Et Hermione aussi. Elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un mais ne lui disait rien. Il était déjà jaloux de son meilleur ami, voilà qu'il devait chercher qui était l'autre débile dont la brunette était tombé amoureuse ! Il devait le trouver et lui faire abandonner tout espoir de sortir un jour avec sa meilleure amie ! Même s'il ne lui avait pas dit, il nourrissait envers elle bien plus que de l'amitié !

A la remarque d'Harry, la jeune femme rougit et bégaya :

-Je... Je ne vois pas le rapport ! On parle de toi là, pas de moi ! Et de toute façon, je crois que je lui ai donné matière à réfléchir, déclara-t-elle après un regard en coin vers le rouquin.

-Je le connais au moins ? Questionna ce dernier.

Son meilleur ami leva les yeux au ciel tandis que leur amie piquait un far.

-Oui tu le connais Ron. Et très bien même, lança Harry goguenard.

-Ah bon ? Tu craque pour un de mes frères alors Hermione ? J'ai bien vu la façon dont tu parlais avec Fred la dernière fois, se soucia le jeune homme.

Harry se demanda un instant s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Comment son ami faisait-il pour ne pas voir que la jeune femme était amoureuse de lui ? Après tout c'était Ron, il avait toujours du mal à s'engager.

-Ron, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, répliqua l'intéressée !

-Je crois que si, protesta le Survivant. Hermione, on va passé un accord toi et moi. Je ne dirais rien tant que tu n'auras rien dis toi même. Et pas de discussion, la coupa-t-il en voyant qu'elle allait protesté.

Là au moins il avait la paix et de l'avance. Il pourrait continuer un petit moment à étouffer ses sentiments au fond de lui parce que son amie ne semblait pas prête à se déclaré à son futur potentiel petit ami. La jeune femme se tourna alors vers le plus jeune garçon de la famille Weasley.

-Ron, je ne cours pas après Fred ni aucun de tes frères. Aucun ne m'intéresse. C'est toi depuis le début que je regarde ! Et ça a toujours été toi ! J'attendais juste que tu le remarque, mais tu semble aussi aveugle que face à un sombral !

Harry et Ron la regardèrent bouché bée. Le jeune homme brun était stupéfait. Elle l'avait fait. Là, tout de suite, maintenant, devant lui. Impossible ! Il sentait déjà l'angoisse monté en lui fasse à la révélation qu'il allait devoir faire à son professeur de potion. Au mieux, il était en retenue jusque la fin de sa scolarité, donc à peu près 5 mois. Au pire, il serait tué sur le champ. Un choix tout à fait alléchant... Ronald lui était abasourdi. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que sa meilleure amie partage ses sentiments. Il avait d'abord cru qu'elle était amoureuse d'Harry mais il savait maintenant que seul une solide amitié les lier. Heureusement la cloche sonna annonçant la fin du cours et une pause d'une heure dans leurs emploi du temps respectifs. Il allait donc pouvoir discuter avec sa petite amie et cuisiner son meilleur ami pour découvrir de qui il était amoureux...


	2. Les conseils d'Hermione

Note de l'auteur: Voici enfin pour vous le chapitre 2! J'ai mis du temps à écrire le 3 que j'ai envoyé à ma bêta lectrice très tard hier soir. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira tout autant que le premier, et que vous lirez cette histoire jusqu'au bout. J'essaierai d'écrire la suite plus rapidement à l'avenir.  
Bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, j'adore les lire! :)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Les conseils d'Hermione

Finalement Ron n'avait pas pu questionner son meilleur ami. Il avait été trop occupé à montrer à Hermione à quel point il tenait à elle, que se soit à renfort de baiser plus ou moins mouillé, qu'en parole débordante de tendresse. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué que leur meilleur ami avait disparu. Ce dernier s'était discrètement éclipsé quand les deux jeunes amoureux s'étaient rapproché l'un de l'autre dans la salle commune, souhaitant ainsi leur laisser l'intimité nécessaire à tout jeune couple et faire le point sur sa situation personnelle. Et après une heure de réflexion, il n'était pas très avancé. En fait, il était toujours au même stade. Il redoutait plus que tout au monde sa déclaration à son professeur de potion. Ce dernier lui vouant une haine farouche, ce n'était pas des plus engageant... C'est alors qu'il prit une décision. Il irait ce soir. Avec sa cape d'invisibilité. Comme ça personne ne pourrait le voir. Et il irait là où il aurait dû aller depuis le début. Sa décision était prise, et rien, ni personne ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis.

Le reste de la journée passa avec lenteur. Ron et Hermione ne pouvaient presque plus se décrocher l'un de l'autre et Harry se retrouva donc un peu à l'écart. Ses sombres pensées tournaient dans son esprit et il se sentait un peu étourdi. Il accueilli le dernier cours de la journée avec joie, même si c'était un cours de botanique. Pourtant une fois le cours fini, une sourde appréhension l'envahi. Il n'était plus tout à fait sûr de son choix finalement... Ils arrivèrent dans le hall où ils croisèrent la bande de Malfoy.

-Toujours pas de séjour à l'infirmerie Potter, lança Draco.

-Fais attention que ça ne soit pas moi qui t'y envoie, le menaça Harry.

-Ouhou, ricana le Serpentard, j'ai peur...  
Il se rapprocha du Survivant et murmura de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre :

-Méfie-toi Potter, je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu as fais à ma famille...

-Ton père n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait Malfoy ! cracha Harry. Et fais attention à ta petite tête blonde, il pourrait t'arriver la même chose !

-Ne sois pas si sûr de toi, répondit ce dernier en s'éloignant, ça fait enflé ta tête qui l'est déjà bien assez comme ça !

L'Elu eut tout juste le temps de retenir Ron qui avait sorti sa baguette et la pointait sur Malfoy.

-Non Ron, ça serait le laisser gagné. Laisse tomber, il n'en vaut pas la peine...

-Sage décision, susurra la voix de Snape derrière eux. 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor Weasley. Il me semble que M. Malfoy ne vous avez rien fait non ? 5 point en moins Granger pour ne pas être intervenu. Vous qui vous mêlez toujours de tout, vous auriez pu au moins vous mêlez de ça, ça aurait évité des pertes de points inutiles à cause de votre petit ami !

Sur ces mots il tourna les talons et partit vers les cachots, tandis qu'Hermione devenait aussi rouge que sa robe de maison et que Pansy Parkinson éclatait de son rire de hyène.

Harry prit alors Ron par le bras, puis son amie, et monta les escaliers de marbre en direction de leur salle commune. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé au premier raccourci dissimulé derrière une tenture qu'il les libéra.

-Merci de m'avoir retenu Harry, dit alors Ron. Sinon j'aurais refais le portrait de ce fils à papa, et ses cheveux soigneusement laqués auraient bouclés!

Ce dernier hocha la tête tandis qu'Hermione souriait à ces mots et prit une main de son petit ami dans la sienne. Les doutes qu'avait eu le Survivant en quittant le cours quelques minutes auparavant, s'envolèrent. Il était plus que déterminé maintenant à aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il avait décidé. Il remonta jusque la salle commune sans plus s'inquiéter pour ses amis. Il alla directement dans son dortoir et n'en sortit même pas pour dîner. Ron vint tout de même le voir mais il refusa de le suivre. Il profita de l'absence de ces derniers pour redescendre dans la salle commune et faire semblant de travailler. Il lui était bien impossible de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, pas même la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il retourna alors dans son dortoir, pour s'isoler sur son lit en fermant les rideaux. Il attendit que ses camarades soient tous endormis et il se faufila en dehors de la salle commune vêtu de sa cape d'invisibilité.

La boule d'angoisse était revenue se former dans sa gorge. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de flancher ! Il était prêt du but, tout serait bientôt fini. Il arriva dans le couloir de la tour d'astronomie et se sentit plus fébrile qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Enfin il allait être libéré de tout ça. De l'amour étouffant qu'il avait pour ce professeur qui le haïssait tant, de ces visions de torture infligées par Voldemort, des moqueries journalières de Draco Malfoy, et de tout le reste. Il allait pouvoir rejoindre ses parents et son parrain, si jamais il y avait quelque chose après la mort. Ils n'auraient qu'à se trouver un autre Élu pour sauver leur monde, il n'en ferait bientôt plus partie. Il releva la tête et redressa ses épaules, muni d'une détermination infaillible. Et là il s'arrêta net. Ce professeur qui le haïssait tant patrouillait justement dans le couloir de la tour d'astronomie.

«_ La vie est bien cruelle tout de même... _pensa le jeune homme. _Au moins je l'aurais vu une dernière fois... _». Il commençait à contourner l'homme de ses rêves quand sa cicatrice se mit à lui faire mal, comme chauffée à blanc. Il retint tout juste un gémissement et entra aussi silencieusement que possible dans la classe d'astronomie. Une fois la porte fermée, il se laissa emporter par la douleur et découvrit la raison de la fureur de Voldemort. Son projet ne se déroulait pas comme il l'avait prévu, surtout pas assez rapidement. Des _Endoloris_ fusaient, des corps se tordaient de douleur à ses pieds. Et malgré la fureur qui l'habitait, une joie se propageait dans ses veines à la vue de la terreur qu'il inspirait. Un rire froid, dénué de tout amusement et de tout sentiment sortit alors d'entre ses lèvres, et Harry revint à lui. Il se sentait faible et tremblant face à ce qu'il venait de voir. Chaque jour qui passait semblait rendre Voldemort encore plus puissant et terrifiant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Un frisson le parcouru alors et il se releva avec peine. Pour tomber nez à nez avec Snape. C'était comme si une pierre venait de lui tomber dans l'estomac. Là il allait mourir, c'était sûr...

-Potter, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda son professeur.

-Je... J'allais à la Tour d'Astronomie Monsieur, répondit l'intéressé.

-Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, je sais très bien où nous sommes !

Le jeune homme baissa alors la tête. Il n'avait pas le courage de se battre avec son professeur. L'homme qu'il aimait.

-Qu'avez-vous vu ? Le questionna abruptement la chauve-souris des cachots.

-Euh... Ri... Rien, balbutia Harry.

Son professeur savait qu'il n'était pas un bon occlument. Mais surtout, si jamais il se rendait compte à quel point ses cours n'avaient servis à rien, il allait de nouveau être désagréable. Et encore, le mot était faible...

-Je sais très bien que vous venez d'avoir une connexion avec l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres Potter. Je n'aurais jamais deviné votre présence si son rire n'avait pas franchi vos lèvres. Alors je vous repose la question : qu'avez-vous vu ?

-Je... Je ne suis pas très sûr... Des gens, des Mangemort principalement, se faisaient torturer parce... Parce que ça n'allait pas assez vite. Il avait prévu quelque chose mais tout ne se passe pas comme il le souhaite. Alors il passait sa colère sur ses fidèles.

Le Survivant eu un frisson d'horreur suivit d'un haut le cœur et son estomac rejeta la bile qui le remplissait. Quand il releva enfin la tête, il croisa le regard sombre de Snape qui était, comme toujours, dénué de toute émotion.

-A l'infirmerie Potter. Je vais aller voir le directeur et lui raconter ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je vous donnerais votre punition plus tard...

-Je ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie, dit Harry en secouant la tête. Je vais retourner dans mon dortoir, Monsieur.

-C'est hors de question ! Écoutez moi bien Potter, car je ne le répéterai pas, susurra la terreur des cachots. Quand je donne un ordre, j'attends que vous le suiviez. D'une part, parce que je suis votre professeur, et d'autre part, parce que je suis votre aîné ! Alors vous allez à l'infirmerie, tout de suite !

Le jeune homme baissa la tête. Quand son professeur était comme ça, impossible de discuter. En supposant qu'on puisse habituellement discuter avec lui bien sûr...

Pour être sûr qu'Harry aille à l'infirmerie, Snape préféra l'y emmener lui même. Après avoir succinctement raconté à Mrs Pomfresh ce qu'il venait de se passer, son professeur s'éclipsa. Harry eut alors droit à une potion sans rêve pour qu'il puisse passer une bonne nuit sans autre cauchemar.

Le week-end arriva très vite et la situation d'Harry n'avait pas changé. Sentimentalement parlant bien sûr. Côté retenue, Snape avait eu la gentillesse de lui faire parvenir un parchemin lui indiquant qu'il était attendu lundi à 20 heures dans son bureau.

-Tu vas encore récurer des chaudrons à mon avis mon vieux, lança Ron. Ça fait un moment qu'il n'a eu personne en retenue apparemment, donc tu vas gratter...

Son meilleur ami haussa les épaules, impassible. Il avait nettoyé tellement de chaudrons que ça ne le gênait pas. Le faire ne changerait pas ce qu'il avait fait de toute façon, et ce ne serait pas suffisant pour le dissuader de recommencer. Hermione lui jeta alors un coup d'œil et marmonna quelque chose comme quoi les pactes étaient importants dans le monde sorcier. Le survivant la fusilla du regard et s'attela à la montagne de devoirs qui l'attendait. S'il voulait voler un peu sur le terrain de Quidditch durant le week-end, il valait mieux qu'il règle ce délicat problème dés maintenant. Après avoir peiné à rédiger son devoir de métamorphose, il lâcha un énorme soupir et se renversa sur sa chaise. Il était déjà las de faire ses devoirs et n'arrivait plus à se concentrer correctement.

-Harry, travaille un peu au lieu de bailler comme ça ! Le sermonna sa meilleure amie.

-Oui, je prenais juste une pause après le devoir de McGonagall.

-Tu n'auras pas tes ASPIC en faisant des pauses je te signale.

-Hermione, il me semble que j'ai toujours eu de bon résultat. Pas excellents mais suffisants en tout cas. Alors, laisse-moi gérer s'il te plaît. Surtout que dans certaines matières, comme la défense contre les forces du Mal, j'ai un niveau supérieur aux autres. La seule matière qui me fait défaut, ce sont les potions.

La jeune femme ne sut que dire devant cette tirade pour le moins inattendue. Ron, quant à lui, regardait sa petite amie d'un œil amusé. Enfin un d'eux avait réussi à la faire taire au sujet des devoirs. Il lui paraissait évident que ce soit Harry puisqu'il n'aurait jamais osé. Il avait trop besoin de son aide pour ça. Le Survivant prit alors un de ses devoirs au hasard et fit une grimace en constatant que c'était celui des potions. Il fût tenté, un instant, de le bâcler. Il en était sûr, Snape allait le noter de la même manière, quoi qu'il rende. Mais au regard que lui lança Hermione, il s'abstint de tout commentaire et rédigea ce que demandait son professeur, non sans peine.

Harry réussi à finir son travail avant d'aller dîner, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Ron. Leur amie avait, quant à elle, fini depuis bien longtemps. Elle s'occupait en cherchant des sorts qui pourraient être utiles à Harry dans son combat contre le mage noir. Ils avaient énormément progressé tous les trois, et savaient maintenant utiliser plusieurs sorts utiles qui n'étaient pas enseignés. Parmi eux se trouvait celui qui forçait un animagus à reprendre sa forme humaine, et Harry s'était juré de l'utiliser contre Pettigrew en essayant de le maîtriser. Le sort d'anti-transplanage s'était aussi révélé très efficace. Ils l'apprenaient dans une grotte non loin de Pré-au-lard -après qu'Hermione leur ait rappelé, une fois de plus, qu'il était impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école- lorsqu'une nouvelle dispute avait éclaté entre Ron et la jeune femme. Alors que le plus jeune des fils Weasley perdait l'avantage, son meilleur ami vit qu'il avait l'intention de transplaner et il le bloqua donc avec le sortilège. Bien sûr, repensa Harry avec un sourire, Ron lui avait fait la tête pendant presque une semaine devant tant de déloyauté. Lui s'était défendu en disant qu'au moins, il avait réussi à lancer le sortilège, et que maintenant il le maîtrisait à la perfection.

Le Survivant fut tiré de sa rêverie par une pelote de laine qui le heurta en plein visage. Il leva les yeux vers sa meilleure amie qui avait recommencé à tricoter il ne savait quel vêtement pour les elfes de maison et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Leur ami rouquin ne s'était aperçu de rien, trop concentré sur ses devoirs. Hermione lui fit signe d'approcher pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur un canapé. Une fois installé, la jeune femme attaqua dans le vif du sujet :

-Tu en profiteras lundi soir, non ? Tu vas remplir ta part du marché ?

Harry la fusilla du regard, avec une légère lueur de panique. Si jamais quelqu'un devinait ses sentiments, autre qu'Hermione, il allait être dans une situation délicate. Pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à son meilleur ami, mais il n'était pas prêt à tout lui révéler. Bon, il pensait bien que Ron avait deviné qu'il préférait les hommes, mais avouer qu'il aimait le professeur tant haï par les Gryffondor, ça, il ne s'en sentait pas capable.

-Alors ? Harry, il faut vraiment que tu lui parles ! Ça te ronge cette histoire !

-Oui Hermione, ça me ronge. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Une histoire entre lui et moi est impossible. Même si je suis majeur, je reste son élève. Ensuite, si j'arrive un jour à lui avouer mes sentiments, il me tuera sur le champ simplement parce que je suis le fils de mon père et que j'ose lui dire de telles choses.

-C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle... Mais il ne faut pas que tu perdes espoir Harry. Je suis sûr que tout s'arrangera !

-Tu as écouté ce que je t'ai dit Hermione ? Il me hait. Comment veux-tu que ça s'arrange ?  
-Je suis sûre qu'il ne te hait pas, assura la brunette avec sérieux. Il a même dit que.., continua-t-elle avant de s'interrompre en rougissant.

Le survivant la regarda avec surprise avant de la prendre par les épaules.

-Il a dit quoi ? Que sais-tu Hermione ?

-Et bien... Ce ne sont que des suppositions d'accord ? J'ai surpris une conversation entre lui et Dumbledore un jour. Il disait que tu ressemblais trop à ton père c'est vrai. Mais il ajouté que c'était une vraie torture et qu'au moins tu avais les yeux de ta mère pour alléger cette ressemblance. Les similitudes caractérielles comptaient mais ce qui le gênerait le plus ce seraient vos ressemblances physiques.

-Évidement Hermione ! Tu imagines toi, être enfin débarrassée de Malfoy, et voir un mini Malfoy débarquer sans prévenir qui est le portrait craché de son père? Il y a de quoi être énervé !

-Ce n'est pas ça Harry. Je ne pense pas que Snape haïssait tellement ton père. Du moins... au début. Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander lundi, tu verras bien.

-Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'il me tue toi...

Ils furent coupés dans leur discussion par un Ron a la mine renfrognée qui se plaignait d'avoir l'estomac vide, et qui répétait à tout va qu'il avait assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui. Sa petite amie céda à sa requête et promit de jeter un œil sur ce qu'il avait rédigé. Harry, quand à lui, se demanda si les dires de la jeune femme étaient exacts, et s'il trouverait le courage nécessaire pour questionner l'homme qui avait conquit son cœur.


	3. La retenue

Note de l'auteur: Le voici enfin! Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce grand retard mais j'ai été prise par mes examens mais en 3 jours j'ai enfin pu écrire le chapitre 4. Je viens tout juste de le donner à ma bêta et je vous poste donc le chapitre 3. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les deux précédents et que le chapitre 4 vous fera autant envie que celui-ci. Merci à vous pour vos reviews, j'ai été très touché. N'hésitez pas à lire mes autres écris et à me laisser aussi des reviews.  
A très bientôt et bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 3 : La retenue

Toute la journée, Harry avait été angoissé. Pas par la retenue qui allait sûrement consister à récurer les éternels chaudrons, mais par les questions qu'il allait poser. Il voulait savoir. Il le devait. Son père n'était plus là pour lui répondre, et seul Snape pouvait le faire. A condition bien sûr qu'il accepte de le faire... Au dîner, il n'avait aucun appétit et sa cicatrice recommençait à picoter.

-Tu dois manger Harry, lui dit Ron. Qui sait combien de temps il va te garder ce soir. Et même si nettoyer des chaudrons sans magie n'est pas très dur, ça reste assez physique de gratter au fond.

-Mais je n'ai pas faim, se défendit l'Élu.

-Il a raison Harry, tu dois manger. Si tu as vingt chaudrons à rendre impeccables, il va te falloir de l'énergie.

-C'est quand même le pire des profs... Te donner une retenue alors qu'on est en vacances... lança Ron, compatissant.

Vaincu, leur meilleur ami picora ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette du bout des dents, non sans avoir copieusement fusillé le rouquin du regard. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs et vit Snape manger tranquillement tout en écoutant le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal d'une oreille apparemment assez distraite. Il était toujours très difficile de savoir ce que pensait leur professeur de potion à cause de ce masque qu'il portait à longueur de temps, et Hermione, même si elle ne le montrait pas, redoutait ce qui aller ce passer ce soir entre son meilleur ami et ledit professeur.

Quand ce fut l'heure, Harry se dirigea vers les cachots où l'attendait sa retenue et les nombreux chaudrons. Hermione n'avait pas oublié de lui rappeler qu'ils avaient passé un marché et qu'il devait remplir sa part du contrat. Ron, quand à lui, ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune femme disait cela à Harry alors qu'il allait en retenue. Et avec Snape en plus. C'est à ce moment que les paroles d'Harry lui revinrent en mémoire. «_ Déjà il me déteste au plus au point, ensuite tout nous oppose, et pour finir notre différence d'âge est assez importante. _». Leur professeur remplissait toutes les conditions. Il regarda sa petite amie avec des yeux ronds et ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à parler, alors qu'Harry partait en traînant des pieds vers les cachots, mais elle lui fit signe de se taire et ils regagnèrent la salle commune de leur maison. Là ils s'installèrent à une table qui se trouvait dans un coin sombre et se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre comme s'ils complotaient.

-Me dis pas que c'est Snape Hermione... commença-t-il avec dépit.

-Si Ron, répondit-elle avec un léger hochement de tête.

-Mais... Il lui pourrit la vie depuis le tout premier cours de potion ! Tu as bien vu comment il est avec lui ! Ça n'a aucun sens !

-Ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait réellement choisi non plus. Au départ il avait l'air horrifié. Et il l'est toujours d'ailleurs. Je te signale qu'on l'a retrouvé à l'infirmerie sans qu'on sache comment il était arrivé là bas ! Et d'ailleurs, on ne sait même pas pourquoi il est en retenue. Il serait logique que Snape l'ai trouvé avant ou après qu'il soit allé à l'infirmerie, mais je n'en suis pas certaine.  
-C'est louche tout ça. Et si c'était la chauve-souris qui l'avait envoyé à l'infirmerie ? demanda Ron, l'air sombre.  
-Même s'il est irascible, il reste un professeur. Souviens-toi qu'on l'a accusé à tort lors de notre première année. Et il a toujours fait en sorte de protéger Harry du mieux qu'il peut.

-Tu as raison, mais en cours il favorise tout de même très largement les Serpentard.

-C'est sa maison aussi. Et les Serpentard, quand on y regarde de plus près, sont la maison la moins aimée des professeurs et des autres élèves. Si lui ne les favorise pas, ils n'auraient pas de points. Je te l'accorde, dit Hermione alors que son petit ami ouvrait la bouche, il les favorise souvent de trop. Mais s'il ne le fait pas, personne ne le fait. Mais je ne dit pas que j'aime particulièrement sa façon de faire, conclut-elle en grimaçant.

Ron n'ajouta rien mais fit la moue. Il était encore un peu sous le choc que son meilleur ami soit tombé amoureux de leur professeur tant haï, mais ce qui ne lui plaisait pas par dessus tout, c'est qu'il ne lui en avait pas parlé. Neville s'avança alors pour demander au rouquin s'il voulait bien faire une partie d'échec avec lui. Il eut alors un large sourire et son camarade se fit prendre presque toutes ses pièces en moins de vingt minutes.

Harry était arrivé devant les cachots et son angoisse avait changé son estomac en plomb. Une voix froide l'invita à entrer une fois qu'il eut frappé. Il s'attendait à trouver la vingtaine de chaudron habituels à chaque retenue mais il n'en vit qu'un.

-Potter. Ce soir vous allez me refaire la potion que vous avez si lamentablement ratée à mon dernier cours. Aucun manuel et aucune indication. J'ai seulement préparé les ingrédients. Vous avez deux heures.  
Il s'installa à son bureau après ses instructions et prit des parchemins qu'il commença à corriger. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'unique chaudron de la pièce et le contempla d'un œil vide. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'ordre des ingrédients puisqu'il avait été trop occupé à lorgner son professeur. Il réalisa qu'il n'éprouvait aucune honte à cela, et qu'il était même enthousiaste rien qu'à l'idée de recommencer. Il leva alors les yeux et le regarda discrètement. Ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage et il lisait avec une attention manifeste le devoir devant lui. Il griffonnait ici où là quelque chose, son visage toujours impassible. Snape releva alors les yeux et Harry baissa les yeux, prit en faute en regarda le fond de son chaudron.

-Potter, la potion ne va pas se faire toute seule ! dit Snape, sarcastique.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers son professeur et ne rencontra qu'un regard dénué de toute émotion. Il se sentit rougir une nouvelle fois et remplit son chaudron d'eau avant de balancer le premier ingrédient qui se trouvait à la portée de sa main. Il lança un regard discret sur l'homme de ses rêves et vit qu'il corrigeait de nouveau sa copie. Si jamais il s'était trompé, son professeur lui aurait sûrement lancé une moquerie méprisante dont il avait le secret. La chose qui le blessait le plus dans tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Il mit plusieurs autres ingrédients sans même se soucier de l'ordre. Il y eu alors une petite détonation et une fumée noire s'éleva au dessus du chaudron accompagnée d'une odeur nauséabonde. Harry recula alors précipitamment vers le fond de la salle quand il distingua son professeur se lever pour vider le chaudron d'un coup de baguette. Il fit ensuite apparaître un éventail pour disperser le nuage malodorant.

-Potter ! Cingla la voix du Maître de potion. Qu'avez-vous encore fait ? Êtes-vous vraiment incapable de faire autre chose que de vous pavaner dans le château comme le faisait votre père ?

-Je ne me pavane pas dans le château. Et je suis doué en défense contre les forces du Mal... bien plus qu'en potion !

-Votre niveau de potion ne mérite que des T, impossible de faire pire, siffla Snape. Et je doute que votre niveau en défense contre les forces du Mal soit plus élevé au vu de votre piètre talent en occlumancie.

-Si vous aviez été un meilleur professeur ça aurait peut-être marché ! S'emporta alors Harry. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait, sans aucun doute, été trop loin. Snape le regardait avec une fureur mal contenue et le jeune homme déglutit avec difficulté.

-Vous n'avez fait aucun effort pour fermer votre esprit Potter. Toujours à pleurer sur votre sort comme le faisait si bien votre père!

-Pourquoi je vous inspire tant de haine à la fin ? Cria le Gryffondor. Qu'a bien pu vous faire mon père pour que vous me traitiez comme ça ?

-Votre père était quelqu'un de méprisable. Et vous êtes comme lui, à vous apitoyer sur votre sort au lieu de vous battre. A chercher quelqu'un pour vous tirer de vos ennuis alors que vous y êtes allé de vous même !

-Je ne m'apitoie pas sur mon sort. Et je n'ai jamais demandé à mes amis, ou à n'importe qui, de m'aider. Jamais je n'ai voulu que quelqu'un meure à cause d'un taré qui s'est mis en tête que j'étais une menace pour lui ! Je suis tout à fait conscient qu'à chaque fois que j'ai survécu à Voldemort c'était par pure chance. J'ai toujours reçu de l'aide.

-Vous êtes toujours à la recherche du regard des autres sur vous, de leur adoration... Votre « célébrité » vous monte à la tête.

-Je n'ai pas souhaité ça ! Qui serait fier d'être célèbre parce que vos parents sont morts pour vous protéger, parce qu'ils ont fait confiance à la mauvaise personne ? Ce soit disant ami qui les a vendus ! Qui aurait envie de crier au monde entier qu'il aime être célèbre, à cause d'un fou furieux qui a essayé de vous tuer sans aucun succès ? Certainement pas moi ! Et quoi que vous ait fait mon père, je ne suis responsable de rien. Je suis seulement son fils, qui ne sait rien de votre passé à tout les deux.

-J'enlève 5 points à Gryffondor pour votre insolence. Rappelez-moi pourquoi vous êtes en retenue Potter ? Ah oui, c'est vrai... Vous vous promeniez la nuit dans le château. Chose que votre père faisait très souvent avec ses amis. Que faisiez-vous dans la classe d'Astronomie à cette heure ? Encore un rendez-vous secret ? Questionna le professeur.

-Je n'ai pas de rendez-vous secret. Et ce que je faisais... Je voulais juste... Voir les étoiles.

Harry avait dit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête et il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Son excuse était pitoyable et jamais Snape n'y croirait.

-Voir les étoiles ? Il est vrai que vous ne pouviez pas les voir de la fenêtre de votre dortoir ? Ou alors les cours vous manquaient ? Railla la chauve-souris des cachots.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, légèrement confus. Il n'était pas question qu'il lui avoue qu'il était désespéré par un amour impossible et qu'il avait envisagé le pire. Un amour avec lui. Quoi qu'en dise Hermione, jamais il n'avouerait ses sentiments à Snape. Il préférerait même affronter une deuxième fois un Basilic, ce serpent géant aux yeux mortels, que d'avouer à cet homme ce qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Quand bien même ses rêves le frustraient de plus en plus et les cours devenaient de plus en plus douloureux.

-Je vous préviens Potter, je vous trouve une fois de plus à traîner dans les couloirs la nuit, et je veillerais personnellement à ce que vous soyez renvoyé de cette école.

L'aura que dégageait Severus Snape à cet instant était tout à fait terrifiante. Un visage dénué d'expression mais un regard dur assorti d'un pli amer plaqué sur ses fines lèvres.

-Très bien professeur, parvint à articuler son élève.

-Votre retenue est terminée. Hors de ma vue !

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il prit ses affaires et partit le plus vite possible des cachots froids et sombres. Harry regagna sa salle commune le plus rapidement possible et fut surpris d'y voir encore beaucoup de Gryffondor. Il se dirigea vers ses deux amis qu'il avait repérés dans un coin de la pièce et s'assit sur une chaise, épuisé.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ? Demanda Ron. Tu l'as pétrifié pour t'enfuir ou quoi ? Ça fait à peine une heure que tu es parti là bas.

-Il ne m'a pas demandé de nettoyer des chaudrons mais de refaire la potion du dernier cours. Sans aucune instruction évidement. Juste les ingrédients...

-Harry ! s'offusqua Hermione. Cette potion est très simple ! Tu n'avais pas besoin de livre pour la réussir voyons !

-Désolé Hermione, commença à s'énerver le brun, mais je ne retiens pas tout ce que je lis en moins de deux secondes. Surtout que, si tu te rappelles bien, je n'ai pas réussi la potion la dernière fois. J'étais un peu trop... Distrait. Il y avait donc très peu de chances pour que j'y arrive ce soir.

Le rouquin jeta un coup d'oeil à son meilleur ami, hésitant à lui dire qu'il avait deviné à son tour. La jeune femme décida, elle, d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

-Tu lui as dis alors ? C'est pour ça que tu es revenu si vite ? Il est furieux ?

Harry lui fit les gros yeux mais elle le coupa.

-C'est bon, Ron est au courant. Et avant que tu ne m'agresse encore une fois, non je n'ai rien dis. Il a deviné tout seul. Aie un peu plus confiance en nous Harry. On ne t'a jamais trahi et jamais on ne le fera.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, un peu honteux d'avoir remis la loyauté de ses meilleurs amis en doute.

-Alors c'est vrai ? Questionna Ron, qui en tenait plus. Tu es vraiment amoureux de... Snape ?

-Oui Ron... Et non, je n'en avais absolument pas l'intention. J'ai eu énormément de mal à l'accepter. Au départ j'ai cru que j'étais fou, que je délirais. Comme si c'était Voldemort qui avait implanté cette idée en moi pendant ces rêves que je fais.

-Je croyais que tu devais empêcher ses rêves Harry ? Le réprimanda la jeune femme.

-Je ne peux pas toujours éviter ça Hermione ! Je ne contrôle pas mes rêves la nuit et je n'ai jamais su le faire. Et l'occlumancie n'a rien arrangé...

-Mais ces cours étaient censés te forcer à fermer ton esprit Harry ! C'est important que tu te protèges !

-Si je fermais totalement mon esprit comme tu le dis, jamais je n'aurais vu qu'il cherchait à voler la prophétie !

-Et regarde ce que ça a donné Harry ! Il t'a ensuite fait croire à la capture de Sirius et on est tous allés là bas. Sirius est mort en voulant nous sortir de là parce que tu as été trop têtu !

Elle plaqua alors la main sur sa bouche, horrifiée.

-Je... Je suis désolée Harry, bredouilla-t-elle. Je ne t'accuse pas d'avoir tué Sirius, mais tu comprends...

-C'est très clair Hermione, dit Harry d'un ton froid en se levant. Maintenant je sais ce que tu penses réellement de ce soir là. Je vais me coucher.

Il monta dans son dortoir où dormaient déjà Neville, Seamus et Dean. Il se glissa le plus silencieusement possible dans son lit après avoir enfilé son pyjama. Sa cicatrice le picotait toujours depuis la fin du repas et il la massa d'une main distraite. Le sommeil le gagna rapidement, et il fut de nouveau à des kilomètres de son lieu de repos.

-Enfin nous sommes tous réunis, mes chers Mangemorts, dit une voix froide. J'attendais cette réunion avec impatience. Vos rapports !

-Rien n'a bougé de mon côté Maître, informa Bellatrix d'une voix amoureuse. De toute façon, personne n'oserait entrer chez les gobelins.

-Le garçon ne se doute de rien, Maître, lança une autre voix.

Harry tourna alors la tête pour rencontrer un regard d'onyx sur un visage entouré de cheveux noir et gras.

Snape.


	4. Occlumancie

Note de l'auteur: Voici le chapitre 4! Je sais que vous l'avez attendu très longtemps et d'ailleurs je vous le poste alors que le chapitre 5 n'est même pas fini. Je vais essayer de vous écrire la suite le plus vite possible, mais je ne promets rien. J'ai plusieurs fanfiction en cours et même des One Shot donc ça peut mettre plus longtemps qu'entre le chapitre précédent et celui-ci.  
Profitez bien de celui-là et j'espère que vous allez l'aimer tout autant que les précédents. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Occlumancie**

Le lendemain, Harry resta dans son lit tandis qu'il entendait ses camarades se lever un par un. Même Ron qui semblait l'attendre, finit par descendre dans la salle commune. Il était encore secoué du rêve qu'il avait fait la veille. Entre l'insinuation d'Hermione et savoir qu'un plan était mis au point par Voldemort, sous le nez de Dumbledore et du sien, grâce à Snape, il était fortement perturbé. Il était profondément blessé par les propos que sa meilleure amie avait tenu la veille au soir. Une petite voix lui disait qu'il exagérait, Hermione n'avait pas dit, ou même sous-entendu, que Sirius était mort par sa faute. Cette voix lui disait qu'il avait réagi d'une façon qui ne lui ressemblait pas, et surtout que sa réaction était totalement démesurée. Seulement, si Harry décortiquait bien toute la conversation, sa meilleure amie lui avait bien dit que son parrain était passé au delà du voile par sa faute. Et qu'aurait-elle voulu ? Si elle avait été à sa place, et si Sirius était son dernier parent, elle l'aurait secouru, tout comme lui l'avait fait. Alors elle n'avait pas à lui faire la morale, car étant de la maison Gryffondor, il était évident qu'eux deux auraient porté secours à la personne qui leur tenait le plus à cœur. C'est pour ça qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la réaction de son amie. Bien sûr, il avait agi sur un coup de tête, comme d'habitude. Ça avait tout de même permis d'arrêter un bon nombre de Mangemort, en payant un prix bien lourd.

Il était près de midi quand il décida enfin de se lever. Hermione devait bien assez s'en vouloir pour qu'il en rajoute encore. Même s'il était vexé par ses paroles, il devait arrêter de se torturer avec la mort de son parrain. Il devait arrêter de se torturer avec toutes les morts autour de lui. Celle de ses parents, et même de Cédric Diggory, continuaient de le hanter, le faisant culpabiliser de toujours en réchapper à la place des autres, alors que la personne que Voldemort voulait, c'était lui. Pourtant, il trouvait toujours un moyen d'en réchapper. Il se souvint alors de ce qu'il avait vu pendant qu'il rejoignait la Grande Salle. Il devait parler à Ron, et rapidement.  
Il trouva ses meilleurs amis à la table de Gryffondor. Quand il vit la mine abattue d'Hermione, une sorte de joie sadique l'emplit. Tant mieux si elle se sentait mal, elle l'avait profondément blessé la veille au soir. Il fronça les sourcils un instant. Ce genre de réaction ne lui correspondait pas du tout... Il les rejoignit et leur murmura un vague bonjour avant de prendre tout ce qui était à sa portée. Il était affamé.

-Harry, je suis vraiment désolée pour hier soir, commença la jeune femme.  
Ron les regardait d'un air anxieux. Il ne pouvait absolument pas choisir entre sa petite amie et celui qu'il considérait comme son sixième frère. Il comprenait très bien la peine de son meilleur ami, mais il savait aussi que la brunette s'en voulait énormément pour ses paroles maladroites.  
-N'en parlons plus Hermione, lança le Survivant tant bien que mal tant sa bouche était pleine.  
Elle lui fit un petit sourire contrit et commença à manger à son tour.

-J'ai besoin de votre aide, dit Harry au bout d'un moment. A tous les deux. Surtout toi Hermione. Il n'y a pas un sortilège qui te résiste et je suis sûr qu'avec les recherches appropriées à la bibliothèque tu sauras m'aider.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? demanda alors Hermione d'un ton inquiet.  
-Pas ici, répondit ce dernier. Je vous raconterais tout à la bibliothèque.

Ils se dépêchèrent donc de finir de manger et filèrent en direction de la pièce favorite d'Hermione. Harry s'échina à leur trouver la table la plus éloignée possible du bureau de Mrs Pince et des autres tables. Quand il la trouva enfin il s'y installa et força ses amis à en faire autant.  
-Tu peux nous dire à quoi ça rime tout ça ? Le questionna la jeune femme.  
-Je veux que tu m'aides à apprendre l'occlumancie Hermione. Je... J'ai encore eu une connexion cette nuit, et celle-là devait être la pire de toutes.  
-Qui a été attaqué ? Demanda alors Ron alarmé.  
-Personne n'a été attaqué. C'est juste que... Je ne m'attendais pas à voir Severus. Je ne l'ai jamais vu en compagnie de Voldemort, et là j'ai bien eu la preuve qu'il est un mangemort. C'est pour ça Hermione, que je ne pourrais pas remplir ma part de marché, et que je dois apprendre l'occlumancie. Je ne veux pas revoir ce genre de chose.  
-Harry... Je ne suis pas sûre. L'occlumancie est quelque chose de très complexe, je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable.  
-Tu es la seule à qui je peux demander ça Hermione ! Tu as toujours été la meilleure de nous deux depuis qu'on est arrivé à Poudlard, je sais que tu pourras m'aider. Sans tes recherches, je n'aurais jamais autant appris pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers en quatrième année. Et il est hors de question que je demande à McGonagall ou à un autre professeur. Il y a bien assez de livres ici, tu en trouveras forcément un qui te détaillera toute la partie théorique. Au pire je demanderais à McGonagall un papier pour accéder à la réserve en prétextant que je veux plus d'arme pour détruire Voldemort. Ron, arrête, tu es ridicule, dit-il à son ami qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire une grimace en entendant le nom du mage noir.  
-Je ne sais pas Harry. Je ne suis pas une experte dans ce domaine, pas comme le Professeur Snape. Pourquoi ne lui redemandes-tu pas ?  
-Hermione, tu avais bien écouté quand je t'ai raconté notre dernière leçon ? Il me hait, plus jamais il ne me donnera de cours et si jamais il le faisait, il pourrait découvrir les sentiments que j'ai pour lui. Ce n'est pas un risque que je suis prêt à prendre. Surtout pas après ce que j'ai vu cette nuit.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il disait, Harry ? Tu l'as vu avec Voldemort, mais ça ne prouve pas qu'il est de son côté. Dumbledore dit qu'il est devenu un espion pour nous, dit la jeune femme.  
-Il... Il a dit « Le garçon ne se doute de rien ». Et dans tout ce que j'ai pu voir, c'est comme ça qu'ils m'appellent tous. Ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire ! Je dois me méfier de lui. Imagine qu'il apprenne que je suis amoureux de lui et il s'en serve pour m'amener plus rapidement à Voldemort ?

De l'autre côté du rayon de livres, caché à la vue du trio Gryffondorien, Snape n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Comment un gamin tel que Potter pouvait bien l'aimer alors qu'il ne faisait que le rabaisser ? C'était justement ce qu'il voulait éviter ! Il savait déjà que l'amour n'entraînait que souffrance. Moins de personnes l'aimaient, mieux il se portait, la solitude ne lui faisait pas peur. Déjà qu'il avait les yeux de sa mère, la belle Lily Evans, son amour d'enfance devenue sa meilleure amie au fil du temps, il fallait en plus qu'il ait le physique de son père ! Tout comme cette incroyable capacité à se fourrer dans les ennuis comme un niffleur était attiré par les objets brillant. Jamais il n'aurait cru possible qu'Harry éprouve autre chose que de la haine à son égard alors qu'il mettait tout son cœur à se faire détester. Ses parents étaient morts par sa faute tout de même, il ne pouvait pas oublier cela. Il y avait cependant une part de lui tout à fait enchantée par cette révélation. Lui qui pensait que jamais plus un Potter n'accepterait de poser son regard sur lui après tout ce qu'il avait fait autrefois.

Les adolescents reprenaient leur conversation après le long silence du brun.  
-Bien sûr je n'ai pas la preuve réelle qu'il n'était pas en train d'espionner pour Dumbledore, dit alors Harry. Mais il était en train de préparer un plan contre moi Hermione. Et il est le seul Mangemort à Poudlard, ce qui arrange bien Voldemort.  
-Harry écoute moi, le contra la jeune femme. Combien de fois a-t-on accusé le professeur Snape alors qu'en réalité, il a toujours été de notre côté ? Peut-être que tout ça a été vu avec Dumbledore justement, et qu'il ne joue qu'un rôle.  
-Allons Hermione, on ne cesse pas d'être un Mangemort du jour au lendemain, lança Ron. Mangemort il est, Mangemort il reste ! Quand on choisit les forces du Mal, c'est pour toujours.  
-L'idiotie aussi apparemment, c'est pour toujours, ne put s'empêcher de marmonner la chauve-souris des cachots pour lui même.  
-Je ne veux pas savoir s'il est avec nous ou pas. Qu'il soit d'un côté ou de l'autre, il ne doit jamais connaître mes sentiments pour lui, fit Harry. Même si ma connexion avec l'esprit de Voldemort a pu sauver le père de Ron par je ne sais quel miracle, je ne peux pas laisser ce genre de chose arriver. Et si jamais Voldemort apprend ce que je ressens pour Severus, qu'il soit de son côté ou du nôtre, il l'utilisera pour m'atteindre car il sait très bien que je ferais pour lui ce que j'ai fait pour Sirius.

Le professeur de potion était déconcerté. Il avait là la preuve que Potter était très sérieux quand il disait l'aimer. Il n'avait osé y croire en l'entendant au début de leurs conversations, mais il n'y avait plus de doute possible. Harry Potter était amoureux de lui. D'un côté il en était ravi et d'un autre il en était totalement horrifié et il voulait le secouer. Pourquoi ce maudit Potter faisait-il toujours tout pour compliquer les choses ? Il ne lui fallut qu'une minute pour savoir qu'il ne changerait absolument rien dans son comportement avec lui. Et il allait le surveiller d'encore plus près, comme si cela était possible. Il fallait qu'il mette la main sur la carte des Maraudeurs, ou qu'il crée la sienne, plus performante encore. Ou alors un simple sort de traçage comme sur les jeunes enfants ? Il allait devoir creuser la question, mais si c'était la carte qui l'emportait niveau simplicité, il allait devoir prendre contact avec Lupin, entreprise qui ne l'enchantait guère... Il fut tiré de ses pensées par leurs voix qui s'élevaient à nouveau.

-Je t'aiderais Harry, dit alors Hermione. Je ferais tout ce que je peux mais je ne garantis pas d'y arriver.  
-Aucun sortilège ne te résiste Hermione, dit alors Ron, ce qui la fit rougir.  
Harry regarda ailleurs alors que ses deux meilleurs amis se jetaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, prit d'un soudain élan d'amour. Il se leva alors dans l'espoir de trouver un livre sur l'occlumancie mais il vit quelqu'un venir vers eux, sortant du coin du rayon qui le cachait. Snape. Le Gryffondor le regarda et se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu entendre.  
-Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, je vous prierais de garder ce genre d'activité pour quand vous serez dans votre salle commune. J'enlève 5 points à Gryffondor, nous sommes dans un endroit public ici. Potter, je ne sais pas ce que vous préparez, mais je peux vous garantir que je vous aurais à l'œil. Vous êtes toujours en train de préparer un mauvais coup ou prêt à enfreindre les règles de cette école, mais cette fois, je ne vous laisserais pas faire.

Sur ces mots, le professeur de potions tourna les talons vers la sortie. Harry lui, tourna la tête vers ses deux meilleurs amis et les regarda avec effroi. Qu'avait bien pu entendre Snape ? Depuis quand se cachait-il derrière la bibliothèque ? Il n'avait quand même pas entendu quand il avait dit qu'il l'aimait ? Toutes ces questions tournaient dans son esprit et il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.  
-Ça va aller Harry. S'il avait entendu quoi que se soit concernant tes sentiments, il t'en aurait fait la remarque, lui dit sa meilleure amie. Je vais chercher tous les livres dont nous aurons besoin. Je veux que nous les étudions tous les trois. Je suis convaincue que l'occlumancie nous sera utile un jour à Ron et moi.  
-Je ne veux pas apprendre ça moi, protesta le rouquin.  
-Peu importe, parce que je ne te laisse pas le choix. On va apprendre avec Harry, comme ça on pourra s'entraider. Et ce n'est pas discutable Ronald, dit-elle d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Les deux jeunes hommes savaient que quand elle appelait son petit ami par son prénom, il était impossible pour lui de la faire céder. Il se résigna donc et la suivit dans les rayons pour l'aider à porter les livres pendant qu'Harry écrivait sur un parchemin ce que Snape lui avait dit pendant leurs leçons.

Les semaines passaient et Harry progressait bien mieux avec Hermione et Ron qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avec Snape. Même Ron se révélait doué pour cette branche de la magie. Étonnement, c'était Hermione qui avait le plus de mal avec l'occlumancie. Harry faillit lui faire la remarque qu'elle lui avait répété énormément de fois qu'il devait absolument y arriver et qu'elle devait bien constater que ce n'était pas une tâche aisée. Cependant il s'en abstint car il préférait quand c'était la jeune femme qui tentait de pénétrer dans son esprit que son meilleur ami. Elle y allait avec plus de douceur, même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il lui fallait réellement au vu de ce que lui faisait subir Voldemort. Mais cette façon de faire facilitait son apprentissage. Ils avaient opté pour la Salle sur Demande pour s'entraîner, et le sol était recouvert de tapis pour amortir les chocs quand ils tombaient, comme cela leur était arrivé de nombreuses fois au début de leurs séances. Le professeur Snape lui n'avait rien changé à son comportement avec Harry, étant aussi désagréable que d'habitude ce qui rassura le jeune homme. Il se dit que s'il avait entendu toute leur conversation, il aurait été aussi exécrable qu'après leur dernière séance d'occlumancie. Il n'y avait qu'une ombre dans toutes ces améliorations : il avait encore des connexions avec l'esprit de Voldemort malgré tous ses efforts pour empêcher que cela n'arrive. Il parvenait toutefois à s'en défaire bien plus rapidement qu'avant et elles le rendaient beaucoup moins malade. Même Ron disait qu'il marmonnait beaucoup moins dans son sommeil. Seamus, Dean et Neville étaient ravis de ce changement.

De son côté Severus cherchait un moyen de surveiller Harry d'encore plus près. Le fait qu'il ait découvert les sentiments du jeune homme à son égard changeait tout. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il aimait le jeune homme, mais sa mère était importante pour lui. Et son père plus encore. Bien qu'ils aient eu des rapports très tendus, Severus n'avait jamais réellement détesté James. Seul Sirius Black avait été son réel ennemi. Parce qu'il avait découvert son secret, et qu'il l'avait répété à James Potter. Et à partir de ce moment là, sa vie était devenue un enfer. Seule Lily Evans l'avait soutenue à cette période et l'avait empêché d'en finir avec Black. Et Lily s'en était voulu d'attirer l'attention de Potter à sa place. Oui, James avait été encore plus odieux avec lui une fois que Sirius lui avait révélé le secret qu'il gardait au fond de son cœur. L'animagus canin avait été particulièrement perspicace lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'il était amoureux de James Potter.


	5. Une main secourable

**Note de l'auteur:** Salut! Me revoici après un lonnnnnnnnnng moment d'absence avec le chapitre 5. Je sais, vous l'avez attendu, vous avez grincé des dents, mais le voilà. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, tout comme les précédents et ceux à venir, et que vous ne serez pas déçu. Je ne peux pas prévoir la date de la publication du prochain chapitre, mais je fais aussi vite que possible. Bonne lecture à tous!

Chapitre 5 : Une mais secourable

-Harry, il faut que tu lui dises, insista pour la énième fois Hermione.

-Non je ne dirais rien, chuchota le brun à lunettes en la fusillant du regard pour son imprudence.

En effet, ils étaient en plein cours de potions avec Snape et en compagnie des Serpentard. Draco Malfoy n'était pas loin en plus, et Harry redoutait par dessus tout qu'il entende quoi que se soit et qu'il s'en fasse des gorges chaudes. Il ne voulait pas non plus que son professeur soit mis au courant des sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard. S'il avait demandé à Hermione de l'aider avec l'occlumancie c'était à cause de ce qu'il avait vu. Cette horrible trahison de la part de Snape alors que Dumbledore le croyait dans leur camp. Il ne voulait surtout pas revivre ça, et se détestait d'avoir eu la faiblesse de tomber amoureux d'un homme qui aidait Voldemort à le tuer. L'idéal aurait été que le dit professeur nourrisse les mêmes sentiments et se déclare à lui, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que Snape était un espion du Seigneur des Ténèbres et non de Dumbledore. Le rêve qu'il avait fait la nuit précédente lui revint alors en mémoire et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

Snape était entré dans la Grande Salle alors qu'il prenait le petit déjeuner avec ses meilleurs amis dans une robe vert sombre ornée de coutures argentées. Où était donc passée son habituelle robe noire ? Et ses cheveux... Au lieu d'être gras et de pendre lamentablement sur les épaules de leur propriétaire, ils étaient souples et soyeux. Propres en somme. Ensuite, Harry ne savait pas ce qui était le plus choquant : le bouquet de roses qu'il tenait ou le sourire charmeur qui ornait ses fines lèvres. Il était à la fois subjugué; parce qu'il voyait à quoi Severus aurait pu ressembler sans toute cette maltraitance et cette magie noire qui s'était immiscées dans sa vie bien trop tôt, et ahuri parce qu'il était impossible qu'il devienne comme ça un jour. Il allait recommencer à avaler son petit déjeuner mais il se rendit compte que son professeur se dirigeait vers lui en tendant le bouquet. Tout le monde hoqueta de surprise, Harry le premier, mais il prit le bouquet en lançant un regard interrogateur à l'homme d'habitude si froid.  
-Il y a une carte dans le bouquet. A ce soir, lui dit Snape en se dirigeant vers la table des professeurs.

C'est quand il vit le regard triomphant de sa meilleure amie qu'il se rendit compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve et il avait ouvert les yeux pour voir la tenture rouge de son lit.

-Potter ! vociféra Snape, vous n'êtes pas dispensé d'écouter le cours et de faire votre potion !

-Oui professeur, répondit laconiquement l'interpellé.

Le Gryffondor fit alors sa potion du mieux qu'il le put en frottant distraitement sa cicatrice qui recommençait à le picoter.  
« _Merlin, si je pratique l'occlumancie avec Hermione et Ron c'est bien pour que ce malade arrête de m'empoisonner la vie avec ses agissements... _s'énerva intérieurement le jeune homme ».  
Dans son agacement il oublia à nouveau l'ingrédient le plus important de sa potion qui devint alors d'un beau bleu roi au lieu du gris plomb attendu.

-Potter, êtes-vous un incroyable incompétent ou juste stupide ? Susurra Snape d'une voix doucereuse.

-Aucun des deux professeur. J'ai seulement été... Distrait.

-Distrait, voyez-vous ça ? Encore en train de préparer un mauvais coup ? Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours. Londubat ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Harry n'entendit pas la réponse de Neville qui bégayait et parlait à peine assez fort pour leur impressionnant professeur. Déjà le jeune homme se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir donner comme excuse au directeur de la maison Serpentard pour son inattention durant son cours. De nouveau sa cicatrice commença à picoter douloureusement et il dût retenir plusieurs gémissements de souffrance. Quand la cloche sonna enfin la fin du cours il se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires pour aller se passer de l'eau sur le visage, dans l'espoir de calmer la douleur cuisante qui lui vrillait le crâne.

-Potter, venez ici, claqua la voix de Snape alors que le jeune homme était arrivé à la porte.

Le Gryffondor serra les dents et se dirigea vers le bureau de son professeur, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il alla même jusqu'à se morde l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de hurler devant la chauve-souris des cachots. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache que Voldemort avait encore une quelconque emprise sur lui. Si jamais il le rapportait à son Maître, il n'aurait aucune chance de le tuer et il le manipulerait à nouveau comme il l'avait fait en l'attirant au Ministère de la Magie deux ans plus tôt.

-Vous souvenez-vous de vos cours d'occlumancie Potter ? Demanda alors Snape tout en l'observant.

-Oui monsieur, répondit son élève en serrant les dents.

-Vous vous rappelez donc tout ce que je vous ai dit pendant nos leçons, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, professeur.

-Non ? Je croyais pourtant avoir entendu que vous vous entraîniez avec Miss Granger et Mr Weasley. Ça voudrait donc dire que vous avez quelque peu retenu ce que j'ai tenté de vous apprendre, sinon c'est de la pure inconscience.

-Euh... C'est que... On a vérifié dans le règlement, nous ne faisons rien de mal !

-Je n'ai pas dis ça Potter, arrêtez de croire que je vous accuse tout le temps. L'occlumancie est une branche obscure de la magie. Autrement dit, elle est jumelle de la magie noire. Avez-vous l'autorisation de pratiquer de la magie noire dans l'enceinte de l'école ? Je ne crois pas, sauf si c'est encadré par un professeur et avec l'accord du Directeur. Et si vous aviez quelque peu de mémoire, vous vous rappelleriez quelques conseils que je vous avais donnés. La legilimancie s'apparente au sortilège de l'Imperium. L'occlumancie ressemble donc à la résistance qu'il faut avoir contre ce sortilège. Pratiquez-vous l'occlumancie avec un professeur Potter ?

-Non professeur. Tout simplement parce qu'Hermione se débrouille très bien et que je n'ai jamais autant réussi dans ce domaine, même après les nombreuses séances que vous m'avez dispensées.

-Sur un autre ton Potter, répliqua Snape, menaçant. Si vous y aviez mis un peu plus de volonté et vidé votre esprit tous les soirs, vous auriez très bien progressé et vous feriez un redoutable occlument. Mais votre autosuffisance et votre arrogance vous ont empêché de faire ce que je vous demandais.

Harry resta sans voix. Snape lui avait donné des conseils puis il lui faisait presque un compliment. C'était Noël avant l'heure. Bien sûr il l'avait rabaissé juste après son compliment embryonnaire mais le jeune homme était aux anges, comme si on lui avait jeté un sortilège d'Allégresse. C'est alors que sa cicatrice se rappela à lui et il dut se mordre la lèvre tellement elle lui faisait mal. Une rage qui ne lui appartenait pas monta en lui et il eut l'impression que son crâne se fendait en deux. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il fut prit de nausée. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit son professeur se lever et venir à lui.

-Potter ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-R... Rien. Je... Je dois y aller. Excusez-moi, parvint à articuler Harry.

Snape le prit d'autorité par les épaules et le fit asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche. Il s'éloigna un instant et l'Élu l'entendit fouiller parmi des fioles avant de revenir près de lui.

-Buvez ça Potter, dit Snape d'un ton neutre.

Harry aurait fait n'importe quoi pour calmer la douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne. Cependant il doutait trop de la fiabilité de son professeur pour boire la potion qu'il voulait lui donner. Et si la potion détruisait tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour s'améliorer en occlumancie ?

-Potter je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous avez pu voir durant votre précédent rêve mais je ne suis pas un Mangemort. Pas un vrai tout du moins, j'espionne pour le compte de l'Ordre. Alors buvez-moi cette potion au nom de Merlin, ça atténuera au moins la douleur. Sinon je vous la fait avaler de force.

Le jeune homme prit alors la fiole d'une main tremblante et essaya de boire son contenu mais la potion n'atteignit même pas ses lèvres. Un hurlement de pure rage résonna dans sa tête et il vit plusieurs personnes tremblantes à ses pieds, d'autres mortes, touchées par l'Avada Kedavra. Aucun homme prostré à ses pieds n'osait faire le moindre geste pendant qu'il vociférait et jetait le sortilège de mort qui touchait humains et créatures magiques de façon aléatoire.

-Vous êtes tous des incapables, lança une voix glacée. Lord Voldemort n'a pas de temps à perdre avec vous.

Snape était rempli d'effroi. Harry avait une nouvelle connexion avec l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres et il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Entendre la voix du Mage noir sortir par la bouche aux lèvres si fines et attirante du Survivant lui glaçait le sang. Attirantes ? Depuis quand trouvait-il les lèvres de Potter attirantes ? Il secoua son élève dans l'espoir de le faire revenir à la réalité mais il avait toujours les yeux fermés. Le seul point positif c'est qu'il n'entendait plus la voix tranchante de Lord Voldemort. Il ne restait plus qu'à réveiller ce maudit gamin qui ne semblait pas vouloir émerger. Il le secoua plus fort sans aucun résultat.

-Potter ! Potter réveillez-vous ! Hurla Snape.

Le jeune homme n'eut aucune réaction, comme s'il faisait la sourde oreille.

-Bordel, Harry réveille toi ! Le pressa son professeur d'une voix angoissé.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom mais il était désespéré. Il lui restait encore l'option de la gifle monumentale qu'Harry sentirait à son réveil, mais il préférait éviter d'en arriver à une telle extrémité.  
Harry entendit qu'on l'appelait, mais ce n'était pas la voix de Ron. Il reprit peu à peu ses esprits et il se sentit pris de nausées comme après la vision qu'il avait eu de Sirius qui se faisait torturer au Département des Mystères par Voldemort. Il se rendit compte que la personne qui l'appelait était Snape. Il avait une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard qui disparut aussitôt.

-Vous vous sentez bien Potter ? questionna le maître de potion d'un ton neutre.

-Oui, monsieur, marmonna l'intéressé.

Ce n'était pas vrai du tout. Il se sentait fiévreux, nauséeux et tout son corps tremblait. Snape ne dit rien et se leva pour fouiller une nouvelle fois dans sa réserve de potion.

-Buvez ça, c'est un tonique pour les nerfs.  
Harry prit la fiole qu'il avala d'un trait avec une grimace de dégoût à cause du mélange amer et de la texture âpre de la potion. Il rendit la fiole à Snape en marmonnant un vague « merci ». Ce qu'il avait vu l'avait secoué et il savait que si son professeur retournait voir Voldemort dans les heures à venir, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il se fasse tuer.

-N'allez pas le voir ! Dit-il d'une voix désespérée. Je vous en prie, même si Voldemort vous appelle avec la marque des Ténèbres qui est sur votre bras, n'allez pas le voir !

-De quoi parlez-vous Potter ? Je vous rappelle que je suis votre professeur, ne soyez pas si familier avec moi !

Harry ne put se retenir plus longtemps et un haut le cœur le secoua. Il eut juste le temps de se pencher du côté opposé à celui où se tenait son professeur et vomit. Snape fronça les sourcils, réprobateur et se mit à râler.

-Potter, arrêtez donc ces enfantillages. Je croyais que vous aviez affronté des choses plus douloureuses qu'une connexion avec l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez pu voir, mais il me semble que vous avez entrevu et vécu des événements plus terrifiants.

Harry se redressa tant bien que mal en cherchant un mouchoir dans ses poches quand il vit que son professeur lui en tendait un, puis il nettoya le sol d'un simple coup de baguette. Il le prit et s'essuya la bouche, confus et honteux de n'avoir pas réussi à se retenir. Snape avait raison, il avait vu et entendu des choses plus terribles encore que ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu qui me terrifie le plus. Je ne veux juste pas que vous retourniez auprès de Voldemort. Il est dans une rage terrible et tue tout le monde à vue. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que se soit.

-Potter, cessez ces familiarités, le menaça son professeur. Vous n'avez pas à décider ce que je dois faire ou non.

-Je sais bien que je ne dois rien vous dire, vous n'avez jamais rien accepté de moi de toute façon. Mais j'ai tout simplement peur, vous comprenez ça, s'emporta le jeune homme qui commença à paniquer. J'ai peur pour vous ! Et c'est ce que les gens font quand ils tiennent à quelqu'un. Seulement vous, vous semblez mettre tout votre cœur à ce que personne ne tienne à vous. Mais vous n'avez pas tout à fait réussi je crois.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces paroles puériles? Vous allez beaucoup trop loin Potter !

-Je me fiche d'aller trop loin. Monsieur, ajouta précipitamment Harry en voyant le regard que lui lança la terreur des cachots. Je tiens à vous, même si vous me méprisez au plus haut point et que vous m'avez pris en grippe dès mon entrée au château. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, je me doute que je vais trop en loin en disant tout ça et que je vais battre le record du nombre de retenues, mais je ne vois pas d'autre moyen. Je vous aime et je ferais tout ce que je peux pour vous empêchez de rejoindre Voldemort. Au moins ce soir. Que vous soyez un Mangemort ou membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, mes sentiments ne changeront pas.

Le Gryffondor avait murmuré la dernière phrase, comme s'il avait peur que son professeur de potion soit bien un partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres et non un espion pour Dumbledore.

-Je me doute que ce que vous avez vu est terrible, répondit Snape, mais si le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'appelle, je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que d'aller le rejoindre. Je dois assurer ma couverture. Cependant, si ce que vous avez vu vous a rendu aussi malade, je pense imaginer assez bien dans quel état de fureur il doit être. Allez à l'infirmerie maintenant, Mrs Pomfresh vous donnera de quoi calmer vos nerfs.

Harry fut surpris que Snape ne lui hurle pas dessus après la déclaration qu'il venait de lui faire et se hâta de sortir de la salle de classe. Il prit directement le chemin de sa salle commune en passant par quelque passage secret pour éviter de croiser Miss Teigne ou bien Peeves l'esprit frappeur. Il était pratiquement arrivé à destination quand on l'interpella :

-Harry, quand te décideras-tu enfin à m'écouter ? Dit Snape d'un ton exaspéré.


End file.
